moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Taje Winterwind
Taje Winterwind, a young start off warrior with a love of getting down and dirty and any form of work that involves showing off or putting his physical strength to the test. Son of Ishurá Winterwind, a Death Knight. (Who lost contact with his son and wife as a result of his joining The Scourge, whatever his motives may of been.) Most notable for his personality, being quirky, immature, and excitable one moment, inverted and serious the next. Appearance What you see is what you get body wise. His voice is deep and melodious, but he can develop a frantic pitch when he's talking too fast. He makes a modest effort to stay in peak physical condition, if only to maintain his stamina for combat. He's obviously very dense and solidly built. He isn't very clean either, his skin is almost always coated with dust and dirt from mining, or blood from skinning and combat, or just sweat. His eyes are more of a dullish amber, and his face has sharp, intense features. There is a general lack of facial hair, not even stubble, but a modest amount along his chest and arms, very fine and subtle. Involvement Currently training to improve his skills, He has little love for the motives behind war, but a love of battle. He has a love of weapons and armor, on the border of being a fetish, and enjoys sparring with friends whenever possible. He's hurting for money at the moment however, and has been alerted about a potential job within a news company working guard detail thanks to a friendly face he met a while ago in Darnassus. Strategy He relies heavily on his own physical strength, but has been learning to balance it with his races natural agility. He loathes sneak attacks and foul play, but isn't afraid to resort to it as a last ditch effort. A quick healer, who trained his skill in first aid and medicine extensively, he's able to recover quickly from most non lethal wounds. Magic is his bane, and while he has been successful in dealing with magic using opponents in the past, it has left him drained. When facing an enemy who can wield any form of magic, He tosses his morals out the door and is quick to resort to dirty play, viewing any form of magic used against him as wild, dangerous, and without honorable use. History (From his MyRolePlay profile) He lived a fairly peaceful life during his childhood. Taje had a habit of bouncing back from things. His fathers' disappearance didn't even seem to trouble him much, since when you're growing up a member of an immortal race, you can always fall back on the thought that "Well, I'm bound to see him again sometime in my life....Right?". That train of thought worked rather well for him. He avoided the herbalism trade, which both parents had so avidly mastered. He liked hunting the ground for rare ores and minerals, he liked the physical exertion of striking a pickax into the ground, the dirt misting in the air around him, the sweat clinging to his body. He liked mining cause it was a dirty job, and he did it with Gold, Silver, and Copper coins in mind. But what's life without adventure? After all these years, Taje has given up on seeing his father again. He had lost his mother due to war, and his immortality, which he hardly considered a loss - Who wants to life forever in such a hellish world? He's trained himself to wield a variety of weapons, at least to point of knowing the basics of every style. He's learned to move around in Chain Mail, and someday, He might have the same grace and skill while clad in Plate - someday. Taje has left Ashenvale for the big bad world, to train and to find meaningful work. And all it took was some encourging advice from a friendly, if somewhat familiar, Death Knight.